


Desperate Slumber

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, again in that order, im back with my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: (Ray/MC)Ray wakes up feeling drowsy and tired, but he's then shaken awake to see the blessing in his arms.





	Desperate Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> saeran in v's route Did things to me

  Her body was warm.  
  
  Eyes slowly fidgeted as slumber released its grip on his mind. Whines tickled his throat, yet he gulped it down weakly and released a short yawn instead. The short bangs of his hair tickled his forehead, further rousing him awake. Nose crinkled by the warm touch of sunlight, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
  The first thing he smelled was the calming scent of vanilla.  
  
  It smelled so good; it reminded him of ice-cream. Once again he took a deep breath. The scent sent butterflies into his stomach, cleared his lungs from any rotten air he had once breathed in. Though awake, drowsiness still enveloped his body and mind. Brain still in a slight daze, he tried to move one hand to his face.  
  
  The feeling of something lightly pressed against his left arm shook him awake.  
  
  Quickly and dumbly he looked at the source of the problem.  
  
  Or so he thought…until he realized just what was preventing his arm from moving properly.  
  
  His breath was caught tightly in his throat.  
  
  Her head rested on his left arm. Resting on her right side and facing the now stunned man, her body felt so relaxed as she sleepily snuggled against his chest. Long, brown strands of her hair brushed her left cheek. Some even slid down across her lips and nose. Her breathing was even, calm, indicating that she was sleeping soundly. Both hands were placed against his chest. One palm lightly brushed his collarbone. The other unwarily felt the rapid beat of his heart.  
  
  For a moment there, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
  
  A gasp instead forced itself out of his mouth. He then gulped once, twice. Warmth radiated inside his body. Heat flushed immediately to his face. Though the sun wasn’t directly aiming at them, he could feel his whole body burn from head to toe.  
  
  And yet he loved it.  
  
  His left arm was numb from the constant weight, but he loved it.  
  
  Turquoise eyes never left her face. Dark pupils utterly fixated on the angel in his arms, he shakily brought his right hand to her. Slim, bandaged fingers gingerly moved the strands away from her face. One finger brushed the smooth surface of her cheek. Two fingers slowly trailed down to the plump shape of her lips.  
  
  She was breathing.  
  
  She was alive and breathing and sleeping peacefully against him.   
  
  His eyes felt warm.  
  
  She was perfect. She was ever so perfect. From the moment he came to her life, she gave nothing but everlasting joy to him. He often wondered what he ever did to deserve this blessing. He was so used to being robbed of his happiness, of being stripped from his will to live. His whole life had been nothing but lies, screams, and endless torture. At times, he wished that the pain and starvation alone would finally free him from this earth. At time, he wished that his mo—she would just take a knife and slice his soul open.  
  
  But no. He may have had suffered through all that, but he had never – not once – thought that he could be deserved of such rewards.  
  
  His cheeks, warm and red, felt wet.  
  
  And yet, a smile weakly curled the corners of his mouth.  
  
  The back of his right fingers gingerly caressing her cheek, he carefully lifted his left arm until his hand brushed her hair. The action made her move, fidget, instantly causing him to freeze entirely as if he had done such a terrible sin.  
  
  But no. Thankfully, slumber still held her still. Relief washed greatly over him. A laugh – a silly, dumbfounded laugh – merely slipped between such pale lips.  
  
  He never once tore his gaze away from her.  
  
  Left fingers now brushing her soft, brown strands and right arm wrapped around her waist, he gently pulled her closer. A kiss was bestowed to her forehead. The kiss lingered for a few, long minutes. Another deep breath was taken, then held as he memorized every inch of her intoxicating scent.  
  
   _Chup._  
  
  He didn’t pull back. Instead, he nuzzled into her hair, nose once again scrunched to feel her locks trickling his skin.  
  
  Tears trickled down as he closed his eyes, but his smile still remained.  
  
\---  
  
  His eyes felt heavy.  
  
  His heart felt heavier.  
  
  He didn’t want to wake up, he begged. He didn’t wake to be in a world where she could never be his.  
  
  Arms stayed limp on the soft bed. Bags became heavier at every tear he shed. Pale lips became paler. Hollow cheeks became hollower. His stomach rumbled and growled at the lack of food, yet Ray ignored it completely, hoping, begging that starvation would finally take pity.  
  
  It never did.  
  
  Dead, turquoise eyes emptily looked forward. Her body was never to be found. Instead, a bouquet of roses – black and withered – was placed by his side.  
  
  His throat burned as he forced a gulp.  
  
  Lifeless eyes stared at the dying bouquet, Ray tried to bring one hand forward. Shaky fingers painfully reached out for it. Trembling arm dropped weakly to the rotted petals until they crumbled beneath his weight.  
  
  His eyes burned as he tried not to cry again.  
  
   _It hurts._  
  
  Voice no longer present in such a hollow room, Ray only let his mind howl and mock his living.  _It…hurts…_  More tears singed the scars on his pale face.  _I-It…h-h-h-_  More tears soaked the pillow – her pillow – that he lay on.  
  
  He often wondered what he ever did to deserve this cruel punishment.  
  
  His left hand turned slowly, fingers shakily clenched the dry, dying roses. Body remained still as death on her side of the bed, Ray weakly brought some of the petals close to him.  
  
  Both hands moved up to his face. The petals pressed roughly against his lips.  
  
   _It hurts…_  
  
  Head once again bobbing as tears started to choke him, Ray curled closer and closer until his spine screamed in complete discomfort.  
  
   _It…h-hurts…_  
  
  His body felt cold.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> me: please just let saeran be happy PLE
> 
> also me: hey guys look


End file.
